Dance With Me Tonight
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Steve asks Bucky to teach him how to dance for a special someone. Stevebucky Stucky one-shot major fluff takes place during TFA rated T for language / inspired by the song 'Dance With Me Tonight' by Olly Murs


"Bucky!" Steve called as he ran into the living room.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Sure bud, is there a special someone?"

"Y-yeah, you could say that."

"Tell me all about her!" Bucky tried to sound enthusiastic. He had dreamed about dancing with Steve for a while, but if there was someone he could never hold him as his.

"Teach me how to dance first."

"Slow dancing or?"

"Yeah that."

Bucky walked over to their record player. He started to play the song he'd always wanted to hold Steve to.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'll lead first and then you try after."

"Ok."

Bucky moves the small blondes hands. He put one on his shoulder and entwined his fingers with his other one. Steve picked it up quite quickly. They were stepping in time with eachother and he'd barely stepped on Bucky's feet at all.

"So tell me about this special someone."

Steve rested his head onto Bucky's chest. Bucky hoped he couldn't hear is heart beat start going ballistic, "well they have short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes I could stare into forever. They treat me good, probably better then they should."

"Oh yeah and what's her name?"

"_His _name is James, but he doesn't like to be called that. I usually call him Bucky."

Steve looked up to see Bucky blushing.

"Did you just want an excuse to dance with me?"

"Yup," Steve said resting his head back onto Bucky's chest.

"You're a punk."

"You're not stopping are you?"

"Well maybe I've wanted to dance with you too."

"Oh yeah? What else do you want to do?"

"This."

Bucky let go of Steve's hand. He used his finger to lift his head. The blonde gave him a toothy smile before he leant down and kissed him. His face went hot. It felt as if they were being engulfed by a flame. The kiss was slow and long overdue. When Bucky pulled away, Steve had gone a deep red, but he was smiling.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"If I'm being honest, since we were 16."

By now the song had ended. Steve draped his arms around Bucky's shoulders while leaning back on his chest. Bucky hugged his waist. They both clothes their eyes. They stayed like they for a while. It was silent while they held eachother.

Suddenly Steve's eyes shot open and he pushed himself off of Bucky.

"Steve-"

"What are we doing Buck? We're two guys. This is wrong."

Sadness rushed over the brunette, "I guess we're both messed up."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of started this."

"It's ok, I'm glad you did."

Bucky walked towards Steve. He grabbed his hand, but he pushed it off.

"Steve I-" Bucky hesitated, would saying this help the situation or help? He wasn't sure.

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Buck-"

"I always have."

"P-please leave me alone," Steve asked as he walked out of their living room into his bedroom.

Bucky sat down on the couch. Put his face in his hands while silently sobbing. Tears drenched his hands. The only person he'd every wanted just rejected him. He could physically feel his heart break.

The next morning he woke up on the couch. He'd crashed on the couch in a puddle of his own tears. From a distance he could see a small blonde head in the kitchen. Tears returned to his eyes.

Bucky put on a jacket and walked towards the apartment door.

"I'm leaving for work, be back soon."

—

When he returned home there was no blonde in the kitchen.

"Steve?"

No answer.

"Steve?" He called a bit louder.

He searched the house. He was nowhere to be found. He decided he couldn't stay here by himself. He went on a walk to clear his head.

Walking down past an alley he heard someone falling onto a trash can. He instantly ran down the side to see Steve getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Hey."

The man turned to see Bucky standing there squaring up.

"You here to save your little friend?"

"That's exactly what I'm here to do." He punched the stranger in the face and then kicked him to the ground. He got up and started running.

"Oh god Steve."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass. Get up." Bucky helped him stand up.

"Don't touch me."

"Steve listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your only friend."

"Good point."

"I'm sorry about last night, can we just forget it?"

"I can't. I'm not sure if you can."

"Of course I can't forget holding you as if you were mine- oh fuck did I say that out loud?"

"You sure did."

"Just come home."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Mean what?"

"You've loved me since we were 16?"

"Yes, now I don't think is a conversation we should be having in public. Come on let's go back to our apartment."

"Fine."

—

The second they closed their apartment door. Steve started crying.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" Bucky asked instinctively going to hug him, forgetting his secret was out causing Steve to push him away.

"I love you so much, but we can't be together."

"No one has to know."

"What if we accidentally slip up?"

"We'll figure it out then."

Steve smiled softly. As Bucky walked towards the record player. He played the same song they'd danced to the night before.

"Do you want to dance?" Bucky smiled while holding out his hand.

Steve walked forwards and took his hand. Bucky walked him over to the middle of their living room. This time, instead of placing Steve's hands, they had guided themselves up to drape around his neck. Bucky placed his hands on Steve's waist.

When the song ended Steve stood on his toes and kissed the taller man. Bucky moved his hands across Steve's ass then down onto his upper thigh. He lifted the small blonde so he was wrapped around him like a koala. Bucky kissed him as he walked them to the bedroom. He sat on the bed placing the blonde on his lap.

"I love you Stevie."

"I love you James."


End file.
